Reborn
by TheBluePaperDragon
Summary: Sometimes nothing goes the way you want it too and people end up dying. Merline lost almost everything when Arthur died so when she herself died she decided that she did not want to remember such a sad life. Now Merline is reborn as a boy and he has no memories of being a witch in his past life. Will he remember before it is too late? Or will the world fall into the hands of evil?
1. Chapter 0

**Hey lady and gentle men a piece of blue paper folded like a dragon here.**

 **This is a story where Merlin was a girl back when Arthur was king and is reborn as a boy for reasons…**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **please review C:**

 **I dont own Merlin**

* * *

In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name... Merline.

"Arthur….No! Arthur!" Merline yelled at the top of her lungs as she searched for his pulse "Arthur! Arthur, come on" She tried to move the king but couldn't "Arthur"

"O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" She yelld as loud as she could before she got out from underneath Arthur. She laid gently his head on the grass before placing her forehead against his. "You can't die now," she cried "Not yet, please"

Behind her Kilgharrah has arrived and lands. "Kilgharrah, I wouldn't have summon you if I had no other choice. I have a last favour to ask of you," she told the dragon "Can you take us to the lake" As soon as they landed by the lake she started to drag Arthur down to a boat near the shore

"Merline, there is nothing you can do" Kilgharrah told her. She looked at the dragon "So I've failed?" she asked. "No, young witch, for all you have dreamt of building, has now come to pass" Kilgharrah answered her. "But I can't lose him." she said to the dragon and added with a low voice "I love him".

Kilgharrah looked at Merline. "Though no woman, no matter how great, can know her destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merline… Arthur is not just a king. He is the once and future king. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again. It has been a privilege to have known you, young witch. The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men" after he had finished his sentence the great dragon flew away.

She looked at the dragon as he left her for the last time. After Kilgharrah was out of sight Merline laid Arthur on the ground, took Excalibur from beside Arthur, and throw it into the lake where Frey caught it and dragged it down to the bottom.

"I have to get him in that boat," she mumbled to herself. She arranged his cloak and laid his hands on his chest. She looked at the king and started crying "Arthur. In sibbe gerest." She said and the boat set of as Merline watched.

"Gwaine what have you done this time?" Merlin asked his friend. Gwaine was laughing but still on the lookout for the person, he had pranked. "Nothing out of the ordinary" he said as a figure appeared around the corner. "Gwaine it seems as if you have company" Merlin told his friend and pointed at the figure in the distance. "Thanks friend" he said before running of again. Merlin laughed at his friend before he picked up his things and walked down the street.

"Gwen doesn't that look like Merline?" Morgana asked her friend. Gwen took a good look at the boy they were observing. "He is pretty good friend with everyone's favourite knight just like Merline was" Gwen pointed out. Morgana smiled "Let's put him through a test to see if he is our Merline." She looked at Gwen and found some papers in her back.

"Excuse me but do you have time to answer some questions" Morgana asked the raven-haired boy. He looked at Morgana and answered "Why not? I've got nothing better to do" She smiled at him.

"What is your first name?" Her first question sounded, "My name is Merlin" the boy answered. Morgana wrote down the answer.

"Next question, what is your surname?" She look at Merlin. "Emrys" he said, "It means Immortal."

"Third question, what is your parents called?" Merlin looked at her "Hunith and Balinor". Morgana tried not to look shocked.

"Fourth question, what is your thoughts on magic?" She looked at Gwen in the distance before she looked Merlin in the eyes. "I don't know" he said, "I've never really thought about it. But it would be pretty awesome to have" he said with a smile on his face.

"Fifth question, does the name Arthur say you anything?" Morgana asked. "The name Arthur?" Merlin had to think about this question. "Yes, you mean King Arthur from Arthurian legends" Merlin said.

Morgana looked shocked. The boy how she was certain of was the great Emrys from her past life did not remember anything. She put on her smiling face before Merlin could notice.

"Sixth question, do you know anyone by the names, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Leon or Percival?" Merlin took another second to answer, "One of my closest friends are named Gwaine and I also have a couple of friends called Lancelot and Percival"

"That was all. Thank you for answering my questions and I hope to see you around" she said while smiling at the boy. "That is nothing Morgana," he said before leaving a even more shocked Morgana behind. "I never told him my name"

* * *

 **If this is a story you guys and girls want more of please review and I will see what I can do :-P**

 **See you in the next chapter or story or stuff...**

 ***Is blown away by the wind***


	2. Chapter 1

**TheBluePaperDragon here**

 **Hello, my two lovely followers and everyone else who chose to read my story**

 **This is a modern Au story where ALL the characters from Merlin have been reborn even Merlin.**

 **If you have not read chapter 0, I would recommend you doing that.**

 **Review if you like. I do not own Merlin.**

"I think I found her, you know Merline" Morgana told Arthur. "Are you sure Morgana? Is this one of your girls again?" Arthur asked her. Morgana tried to look hurt but she could not hide your smile. "No Arthur, this time I am quite sure" she said "But there is something different about her. She is not like the Merline you remember" Morgana kept quiet for a while before she continued, "It seems that our Merline chose to be reborn as a boy"

Morganas voice faded as she finished the sentence. Arthur looked at her in disbelief. "That cannot be true" he said, "You have got to be kidding me! Right?" he looked at Morgana "Right?" but her face told him that she fully believed what she had just told him.

Arthur was speechless "A boy? Why would she chose to be reborn as a boy?" Arthur could not think of a reason for his Merline to want to be reborn as a boy. "Arthur, the two of us wouldn't be able to remember why she would chose to be reborn as a boy," Morgana said "She was the one to kill me in my last life so she was alive when I died. But what about you?"

Arthur looked at Morgana and sighed. "I died not long after that," he told her. "Do you remember scaring away our horses?" Morgana nodded. "After that I didn't live much longer and the last thing I remember was at the lake of Avalon where I thanked Merline for everything she had done for me"

"Merlin, come here" Hunith yelled up the stairs. "I'll be there in a second," he yelled back. Merlin finished putting on his cloth before he ran down the stairs where his mother was waiting. "Merlin" she said as he sat at the dinner table. "I know this is sudden but I have talked to your father and Gaius and we think it is best that you chance schools. I have already arranged for it" Merlin looked shocked. "Why? I know I don't have many friends in my current school but I can't leave Will!" he told his mother. "It won't be that bad." His mother argued, "I chose the same school as Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival so you won't be a complete stranger to the place"

Merlin lighted up. He would be able to go to the same school as his best friends. "But where will I live? There is quite a long way to Camelot," he asked his mother. Hunith smiled "I asked Gaius if you could live with him till you graduate." Merlin smiled "You are the best. I will go and pack my things"

"Hello?" Merlin said while walking into the room. "Hello? Gaius?" He searched the room with his eyes before finding Gaius on top of a ladder looking through some old bookshelves. He soon noticed the young man standing in his doorway and almost fell down the ladder. "Merlin are you already here?" he asked "But you are not meant to be here till Wednesday" Merlin sighed "It is Wednesday." Gaius crawled down the ladder and walked towards the young boy. "Oh, it is? You can put your things in that room up there." He pointed at a room up the stairs.

Merlin took his things and put them in his new room. He started putting his things in the closet but realised that he had not thanked Gaius for having him. "Thanks for letting me stay here," Merlin yelled down the stairs before continuing.

After a while, Merlin could hear Gaius calling. "Be there in a minute," Merlin yelled. He finished what he was doing and went downstairs. "Dinner is ready," Gaius, told him. Merlin sat down at the table and thanked for the food.

Arthur sat in the classroom working on a math problem as the principal entered the room. "Good morning students I would like to introduce a new student for you" he said, "His name is Merlin Emrys take good care of him" after that the principal waved at a person outside the door and a raven haired boy entered. "I'm Merlin and I will be your new classmate." Arthur took himself in staring at the boy. He was shocked. The boy looked like his Merline and sounded a little like her in his way of talking.

 **Things are starting now.**

 **I would like you guys to review this story and tell me what you think about it.**

 **Hope you like it**

 **See you all**


	3. Chapter 2

**BluePaperDragon here!**

 **I'm back!**

 **Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of stuff to do, like work and Christmas. But here it is.**

 **This is still a modern AU story where all the characters from Merlin has been reborn. Even Merlin.**

 **If you haven't read the former chapters I would recommend you doing that.**

 **I don't own Merlin. Hope you like. Please review.**

 **Now onto the story! Upward and onward.**

* * *

Merlin Emrys? Could it be more obvious? Arthur thought as the new student was introduced. However, his name was so close to her name that it was almost driving him crazy and now Merlin would be in the same class as him. How was he ever going to survive? Furthermore how would he face Morgana and her smirk while she said, "I told you so." Arthur sighed.

He did not notice that Merlin had been placed in the seat next to him. Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts when the boy asked, "I'm Merlin. What is your name?" He looked at Arthur. "I'm Arthur. Nice to meet you" he answered before going back to his math problems. He was not yet comfortable with the fact that Merlin was now a boy.

"I know this one" Arthur heard Merlin mumble to himself as the raven-haired boy started on the math he had been handed. Nothing out of the ordinary. Arthur suddenly realised that all he had been doing since Merlin had been introduced was to find thing that made him reassemble his long lost Merline. "Way to go Arthur," He mumbled to himself.

Morgana and Gwen sat at their usual table in the cafeteria waiting for Arthur to arrive and tell them about the new student. Was the new student a boy? Or maybe a girl? What did they look like? Where were they placed and what was the name of the new student.

"Isn't Arthur unusually late today?" Morgana asked Gwen. She nodded as an answer and looked towards the door. Not long after Arthur entered, the cafeteria but something seemed off. He walked slowly towards the table and sat down. The girls looked at him and were about to ask some questions before he started mumbling. "I'm sure… She… Merlin…" Was all they could make out from what he was mumbling.

Suddenly Morgana stood up, grabbed a glass of water, and poured it over Arthur. It was as if he woke from a trance. "What happened?" Morgana asked her brother. He looked at her and started laughing. "It is starting all over again Morgana," He said "All over." This time Gwen poured water over Arthur. "What is starting over?" Gwen asked calmly. "Our story" he answered her.

"You mean our story as in the past," Morgana asked. "The new kid in my class," Arthur said, "His name is Merlin and he was placed beside me" Gwen looked choked. "His hair was black as a raven and his eyes crystal blue just like hers," He said with a sadden voice. "Now the next that is going too happened is that I do something that will make him call me a prat." Even the girl started laughing. They all remembered the stories of when Merline had first met Arthur back in Camelot. Gwen suddenly realised "That also means that someone will try to kill you"

"Hey Merlin" Gwaine yelled at him "How was the first day at this school?" Merlin smiled "It was fun but I was seated beside this blonde prat who was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't do his math and he was staring at me. It was as if he knew me. It was a little weird."

Gwaine laughed, "That can't be you only just started and you have never seen this so called prat before am I right?" Merlin smiled at his friend "That is true but I somehow feel like I have met him before and that he is an important person to me" Merlin's facial expression chanced midsentence.

"Isn't that just the same weird hunch as back when you met me?" Gwaine asked. "That was the reason you approached me back then. The first thing you said to me was that you felt like I was a good person so you wanted to be my friend remember?" They both smiled at the memory and Merlin nodded in agreement. "That is true and I had the same feeling when I met Lancelot and Percival"

"So what is the name is the so called prat?" Gwaine asked. "His first name is Arthur and I didn't ask his surname," Merlin answered. The look Gwaine was making when he heard that the name was priceless. "You met princess?" He asked "And you call him a prat? That is just funny."

"Why do you find that funny? And why do you call Arthur princess?" The curios Merlin asked. "Arthur's father owns pretty much every business in this whole town so he is rich. That is why I call him princess and for the reason I think it is funny that you called him a prat. I don't even know why myself"

Gwaine looked at Merlin when he realised it himself. "And Gwaine there is this message or something that has been stuck in my head since I met Arthur and I don't know what it means" Merlin said to change the topic. He found a piece of paper from his pocket and read the message aloud.

"Arthur is not just a king. He is the once and future king. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again." The message sounded.

* * *

 **Uuuuh, things are happening. When will Merlin remember his past? On the other hand, will he ever remember? What do you think will happen next?**

 **If you got some time on your hand, it would make me very happy if you would review.**

 **See you later folks.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back, back again. Sorry for the long wait. Again.**

 **Hey my lovely followers and the lovely people that are reading this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy my story and will stick around.**

 **I still don't own Merlin**

 **Now onto the story! Upwards and onwards.**

"Arthur are you alright?" Morgana asked her brother "You went a little crazy yesterday at lunch" She looked nervously at him. "I'm fine" He answered. "I have to go to school now. I will report to you if anything new happens" After that, he left Morgana. Morgana looked worried at Arthur as he left. Today he chose to walk to school instead of taking the car with Morgana. He felt that if he was to be with Morgana much longer, he would fall apart so he chose to walk.

It was a nice day. The sun was shining and if you listened, you could hear the birds sing. Arthur felt the refreshing morning breeze in his face and walked quietly down the sidewalk. He needed to think all of this through. However, after a short while, he heard two voices not long away. He seemed to have heard both voices before somewhere.

He turned around. Not far behind him, Merlin and another person who looked like Gwaine. The two boys soon noticed Arthur and Gwaine yelled at him "Hey princess, why are you walking to school today?" Arthur smiled. Of course it was him, nobody else would dare call him princess.

"How are you doing Gwaine?" Arthur asked, "It's a long time since I have seen you" Gwaine answered "Even though we go to the same school you never come to see me. I am so hurt" The statement made Merlin laugh. "So you do know each other?" Merlin asked. Both Gwaine and Arthur nodded. "Better than you know" Arthur mumbled to himself. "Did you say something princess?" Gwaine asked. "No, nothing" Arthur answered.

It felt familiar having both Arthur and Gwaine by his side but Merlin could not put a finger on why that was. He also kept thinking about the message. Where did it come from? And what did it mean? Should he show Arthur the message or keep it to himself?

Merlin was in deep thought and Gwaine had to snap him out of it when they got to the school. Gwaine went to his classroom and Arthur went with Merlin to their classroom where they sat down. Merlin found a block of paper from his backpack and started drawing and scribbling on it.

He looked closely at the paper after a while of drawing when he noticed that he had not been drawing he had just been writing the message over and over again. He took the paper and threw it away. Merlin felt that he could not show it to Arthur. It seemed wrong. Like it was something that he should not ever see.

Arthur was watching Merlin writing on his block. It seemed like he had been writing the same thing repeatedly. Arthur was interested. What would Merlin be writing? Maybe it was something he remembered but did not remember where from.

When Merlin stood up and threw the paper, away Arthur was surprised. Maybe it was something. Arthur waited for everyone to leave the room before finding the paper Merlin threw out and read the text on the paper.

"Arthur is not just a king. He is the once and future king. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again."

Arthur stuffed the paper in his pocket and went to Morgana. She was sitting in the schoolyard under a big tree with Gwen. "Morgana! Morgana!" Arthur yelled at them. Gwen was a little choked. "What now?" Morgana asked him when he got to them. "Merlin was writing something in class. It seemed to be the same thing repeatedly. Then he got up and threw the paper away. I chose to take the chance and find the paper after everyone had left and I was right to do so. I found something interesting."

Morgana looked surprised at him. "First of all the great King Arthur looking through the trash for a piece of paper" both Morgana and Gwen started laughing. "So you don't want to hear what was on the paper?" Arthur asked them and started walking away when Morgana told him to stop. "We would like to hear what you found" she said.

Arthur smirked, found the paper from his pocket, and read the message aloud "Arthur is not just a king. He is the once and future king. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again."

 **So Arthur found the message and read it aloud to Morgana and Gwen. What will happen next?**

 **If you got time on your hand, please review C:**

 **Smell you later folks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**It's me again. I'm back!**

 **Hello my lovely followers and the lovely people that are reading this chapter. How have you all been? I missed you.**

 **I hope you still enjoy the story. I don't own Merlin.**

 **Now onto the story! Upwards and onwards.**

* * *

"I have never heard that before" Morgana commented "It might be something she said after we died." Gwen sat still not saying anything. Then Morgana realised something. "Gwen you must remember something!" she said "As far as I know you lived longer than both of us" she pointed at herself and Arthur. Gwen looked a little out of it. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything" she said "I promised Merline not to tell anything" Gwen looked away from her friends.

"You have to tell us something! " Arthur answered "There has to be a reason for us to be reborn and the message that Merlin kept writing said that I would be reborn when Albion's need is greatest. That has to mean something bad is coming and Merlin is the only one who has the ability to stop it and he has no memory of his magic. No offence Morgana." He looked at his sister. She smiled "None taken."

They both looked at Gwen expecting her to explain everything. "Arthur and Morgana I can't" Gwen said "She never told me anything, after Arthur died she worked together with Gaius until the day he died. Then after that she took an apprentice and taught him about herbs after that she left Camelot and I never saw her again."

Arthur sighed. "Now the only one that might be able to know what it means is Merline and she died and was reborn as a boy without her memories. What will we do now? " Morgana stood up and said "We will help her... Umm... Him" and after that she ran of leaving Arthur an Gwen alone under the tree.

"So... How are you doing?" Arthur asked Gwen. "I'm fine" she answered. They stood for a moment or so just looking at each other in silence before Morgana came back to get them. "What are you standing here for? I need your help to make him remember" she said. Gwen and Arthur followed Morgana to where Gwaine and Merlin was sitting.

"Hey Gwaine, we will be borrowing Merlin for a while is that okay? " she asked him. Gwaine smiled "Sorry but I don't trust you and princess with my friend so where Merlin goes I go" he answered her. Merlin looked at Gwaine and said "I can go by myself you don't have to take care of me" and stood up. "What do you need me for? " he asked the three.

They dragged Merlin back to the tree where they were talking a few minutes ago. "What now Morgana what was your plan when we got Merlin to go with us? " Arthur asked her. "I don't exactly have a plan but maybe you Arthur can help him remember" she answered. "Remember what" Merlin asked looking confused at the three. "Anyone care to explain"

The three just looked at each other. They did not know what to say to him because if they scared him away Albion might not survive and they would loose a dear friend but if they explained he might regain his memories. But was it worth the risk?

"You were the one who questioned me some time ago" Merlin said as he pointed at Morgana "I think I remember your name. Morgana was it. Right? " Merlin tried to make the situation better "Yeah, that is right my name is Morgana" she answered "And the girl sitting beside me is Gwen she is my best friend" Gwen waved at Merlin "And Merlin I got one more question for you" Morgana said "How do you know my name? "

Merlin answered "From the time when you questioned me" Morgana was not satisfied by his answer. "There is one problem with that answer" she said "I never told you my name last time so where did you learn my name? " Merlin didn't look shocked "That happens sometimes for me" he said "There are certain people that I know the name of before they have told me their name. Sometimes I just wait and let them tell me their names and like the time with you sometimes I don't realise that they haven't told me their name" He looked at the three "I don't know why"

Could they trust his words or did he remember more then he would tell? The three did not know. Then Gwaine came to get Merlin and they went home.

"Morgana how are we going to get Merlin to remember?" Arthur asked. Morgana sat down thinking for a moment before exclaiming "We will take him to visit Camelot"

* * *

 **So Camelot might still be standing and they are going to take Merlin there.**

 **If you got time on your hand please review.**

 **Smell you later folks.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey my lovely followers and the lovely people who are reading this chapter.**

 **Once again I am sorry for the long wait but bear with me.**

 **I hope you still enjoy the story and I still don't own Merlin.**

 **Now onto the story. Upwards and onwards!**

* * *

"How are we going to get Merlin to visit Camelot? " Arthur asked Morgana "Where is Camelot even? Does it still stand? " Morgana smirked "I did some research after I met Merlin for the first time in this life and found out that some time ago there were some archaeologists that found Camelot and made it into a museum" she said.

"So we are going to take Merlin to Camelot on a field trip?" Arthur asked Morgana. She nodded and answered "That is my plan. Now I just need to plan the trip and invite Merlin" she pointed at Arthur "The last part is your job. Understand? " He nodded. After that Morgana and Gwen left Arthur to him self so that they could plan the trip to Camelot.

Gwaine and Merlin walked home together after the conversation with Morgana, Gwen and Arthur. "What were you talking about with princess and the girls?" Gwaine asked his friend. "We talked about me knowing Morgana's name before she even told me and they talked a little about me remembering something" Merlin answered "But I don't know what they wanted me to remember" Gwaine laid his arm on Merlin's shoulder and said "It might have been a joke?" Merlin shook his head. "They really seemed like they meant it" Merlin said "Like it meant life or death but I am not sure"

"Arthur! Arthur! Where are you? I need to talk to you about the trip" Morgana yelled. She had been searching for her brother all morning but was still unable to find him. "Maybe if I look in his room again? " she mumbled to her self "He might have come back from where ever he was." She walked into Arthurs room and looked around. "Arthur are you in here" she asked. "Yes I'm here" Arthur answered. She found him sitting on his bed writing on a piece of paper.

"What are you writing Arthur" Morgana asked. "I don't know what to say to him when he gets his memory back" Arthur answered "It's something I have been waiting for and for a long time that is but I don't know what to tell him" Morgana nodded. "I've written down everything about the trip" she told him "You know that you don't have to say anything special he is after all the goofy Merline that served you back in the days everything will be fine." She padded his head and left the room.

"Morgana? Do you know where Merlin lives? I would like to invite him on the trip today" Arthur asked his sister. "So after all that time alone gathering your courage you are going to invite him today?" She asked him taking another bite of her piece of cake. "Did you find anything to say to him?" Arthur smiled "No, I think it will come to me when the time is right" Morgana answered "Of course" she looked at Arthur "You still don't know what to say to him do you?"

"That is true" Arthur answered "But I have to try" Morgana handed Arthur a paper "On that piece of paper Merlin's current address" she said "Do your best but be careful if our story is repeating itself someone will try to kill you"

"Merlin there is someone here to see you and he is looking surprised" Gaius yelled up the stairs. Merlin quickly ran down the stairs. "Who is it?" He asked. "Just me" Arthur answered as Merlin came down to the foot of the stairs. Merlin looked surprised "Arthur what are you doing here?" He asked.

Arthur found a folder from his jacket. "I just want to ask you to go with me, Morgana and Gwen to Camelot museum" he asked "You can of course take Gwaine with you if you don't feel comfortable with the it being just the four of us." He handed Merlin the folder and added "We will take care of the expenses you just have to show up" Arthur turned around and was about to go when Merlin grabbed his jacket. Arthur stopped walking and turned around. Merlin quickly removed his hand from Arthurs jacket.

"Do you want to stay for a cup of coffee or tea" Merlin asked trying oi act as if nothing happened. Arthur nodded "I would like that" before he took off his jacket and hang it in the hallway. The two boys went into the kitchen where Merlin asked "So do you want coffee or tea?"

"I'll take a cup of coffee" Arthur answered as he sat down at the dinner table. There was a awkward silence between the two before Gaius entered the kitchen. "You must be Uther's boy" he said looking at Arthur. Arthur smiled and asked "You know my father? From where?"

Gaius laughed "I have been a close friend of your fathers for a long time." He made a cup of tea and sat down beside him. Merlin poured some coffee in two cups and sat down on the other side of the table and handed one of the cups to Arthur.

* * *

 **Something interesting is happening between Merlin and Arthur. Something in Merlin's subconscious mind and are you people ready to go to Camelot?**

 **I would be so happy and honoured if you would review.**

 **Feel you later folkes.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely followers and the lovely people who are reading this chapter.**

 **Once again I hope that you enjoy this story and the chapter.**

 **Now onto the story. Upwards and onwards!**

* * *

When Arthur came home from his visit with Merlin Morgana was the first to greet him at home. "How did it go?" She asked before Arthur could step a foot inside the house. Arthur sighed and went inside before answering any of her questions. "It went just fine" he said and hanged his jacket in the hallway. However Morgana would not leave it at that. "Tell me everything about what happened from the second you arrived to the second you left" she loudly said "You were gone for quite a while"

Arthur smiled and said "Let me just get the things that happened through my mind before I tell you" That sparked Morgana's interest. "So something did happen?" Morgana smirked and looked at her brother. She took his arm and dragged him into the living room and sat down on the couch. She padded the seat beside her. "You have to tell me Arthur" she said "I'm begging you as your reformed sister" Arthur smiled but left the living room.

He went up the stairs and laid down in his bed. Maybe there was something in Merlin that remembered him. Arthur thought it through once more and smiled. The chance of getting his Merlin back was bigger than he had thought back when they first met and now they were going to Camelot together.

Never had he been so embarrassed before in his life. He kept asking him self the same questions again and again. Why had he grabbed Arthurs jacket when he was about to leave? Why had he acted like a girl in love when he was neither a girl or in love with Arthur?

Merlin sat up in his bed looking around the room before finding the folder Arthur had handed him. Camelot museum was once the castle in which King Arthur and his knights lived. There was also some legends that said that there was a witch that lived with them and helped them on their quests and adventures. However there was no known name for the witch.

When Merlin thought about it the three had been obsessed with Arthurian legends. They were even named after some of the most important characters in the legends. King Arthur, queen Guinevere and Arthurs sister Morgana. Maybe they wanted to find out more about the time?

Merlin found his phone and called Gwaine. "Hey Gwaine it's Merlin" he said "I have been invited by Arthur, Gwen and Morgana to go to a museum and they said that I could invite you if I wanted" Gwaine laughed and asked his friend "Really? The princess invited you and said that you could invite me if you wanted to?"

Merlin sighed but answered Gwaines questions "Yes! You want to join us mister everything is funny" Merlin could hear that Gwaine was still laughing his ass off and sighed once more. Then Gwaine stopped laughing and answered Merlin "Of course I will join you guys especially if you are not comfortable with them just on your own"

A relived sigh escaped Merlin and he thanked Gwaine for going. "When is it?" Gwaine asked as Merlin was about to end the call. "It's this Sunday. You know tomorrow" Merlin answered and said goodbye to Gwaine.

Morgana could not get the thought that something happened between Merlin and Arthur when Arthur was visiting Merlin earlier that day and the trip was tomorrow. Maybe their plan would work? But what if the result was not what they expected. A girl like Merline wanting to start a new in her next life even if she was reborn with the people she knew.

Morgana had no idea what could have happened after her death but after what Arthur and Gwen had told, nobody could know how Merlin would react if he got the memories from his past life back.

Morgana tried to go to sleep but something would not let her and when she closed her eyes a memory tried to take form in her mind.

Morgana opened her eyes in shock. Merline had been in love with Arthur and he died in her arms. This life's Merlin would be devastated to regain the memories of her loved one's death and then see that same loved one standing in front of him very much alive. However it was too late to cancel the plans. Morgana go a bad feeling about it.

The next morning at the dining table Morgana and Arthur eat their breakfast before heading over to get Merlin and Gwaine and drive to the museum. Morgana had thought all night about if it was something she should tell her brother about or if it was best to keep it to herself. Merlin might react different from what she imagined last night or else they would have to deal with a sad Merlin for some time. They also would have to find the thing that was threating Albion.

The list went on and on.

* * *

 **The trip goes to Camelot and Morgana is worried about Merlin's mental health if he regains his memories.**

 **Once again I will say that I would be the happiest girl on Earth if you would review.**

 **Smell you later**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely followers and the lovely people who are reading this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the long wait once again. I had a writing block of some sort and a lot to do but I hope this chapter is worth the wait :)**

 **Once again I hope that you enjoy this story and the chapter.**

 **Now onto the story. Upwards and onwards!**

Merlin woke up early this morning. He found his favourite blue shirt and his favourite red handkerchief. They gave him a sense of security because today was special and Merlin was quite nervous. He told himself that he would be fine and if not he had Gwaine by his side.

He finished getting ready and grabbed his jacket and ran down the stairs. He went to the kitchen and found something to eat. Gaius was already sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper. "What are you doing up this early in the morning" he asked when he saw Merlin sitting in front of him. Merlin took another bite of his bread. "I'm going to Camelot museum with Gwaine, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen" Merlin told Gaius and finished his breakfast. They heard the doorbell ringing and Merlin ran to get it. Gaius raised an eyebrow at the young boys excitement he could not think of the last time Merlin had been this excited.

Merlin ran to the door and opened it to find Gwaine outside. "Good morning my friend" he said and patted Merlin's shoulder. "Gwaine? Want anything to eat before Arthur and the others arrive?" Merlin asked his friend. A big grin formed on Gwaines face "Thanks for offering" he answered and took a step inside the house "I would like that a lot" They started going towards the kitchen when they heard a car in the gravel. Gwaine exclaimed a loud sigh and the two boys walked outside again to great Arthur and the others.

Arthur opened the car door and said "Are you ready for the trip?" He asked as he walked Gwaine and Merlin to the car. Merlin opened the car door and sat down beside Morgana who did not seem to have had enough sleep. "You okay Morgana?" Merlin asked her she nodded "Thanks for your concern Merlin but I just couldn't sleep last night" She answered leaning back in the seat before closing her eyes. In the meantime Gwaine and Arthur had entered the car and they were ready to go.

The car ride was quiet. Not even Gwaine said a word. When we arrived at the museum the atmosphere lifted and merlin looked amazed at the old castle. It was much bigger then he had thought. Arthur walked up to him and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "What do you think?" He asked. Merlin was at a loss of words. "It's beautiful and somehow I feel home" he answered Arthur. Morgana walked up to them and grabbed one arm of both boys and pulled them towards the entrance.

"Here you go" she said and handed a ticket to each one in the group. "Now we just have to get inside" Morgana added after a short while. They all walked inside.

All the memories Arthur had from his days in Camelot seemed a lot more real now that he was back. He had almost forgotten how at home he felt in the big castle. Looking around he could almost place guards and servants at every twist and turn.

Morgana snapped him back to reality. "Arthur" she said "I know you missed the place but we didn't come here for you to space out and remember old times. We came here to help Merlin remember his past life" Arthur nodded. As always Morgana was right. But was she not?

"Hey Merlin, what do you think about this old castle?" Morgana asked Merlin as he looked around Camelot. "I don't know why but I might have been here before" he said with a little hesitation in his voice. Morgana, Arthur and Gwen lighted up. "Maybe this is going to work" Arthur said to himself and started smiling.

They walked up some stairs and came to the physician's courter. Merlin stopped and stared at the room. It was almost like he was about to walk inside the room and up to the room that used to be his. Arthur stepped closer. He was about to put his hand on Merlin's shoulder when Gwaine walked up to them and snapped Merlin out of his trance. "Merlin do you want to get something to eat?" Gwaine asked "Because I'm starving"

"Sure" Merlin answered and the two of them left. Arthur detected something strange in Merlin's voice. Arthur took a quick look at his sister and saw the concerned look on her face.

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you have some time I would really like for you to review.**

 **Smell you later folks.**


	9. Chapter 8

Hello my lovely followers and the lovely people who are reading this chapter.

Once again I hope that you enjoy this story and the chapter.

And just in case you guys forgot. I don't own Merlin.

Now onto the story. Upwards and onwards!

"Merlin you're not acting like yourself" Gwaine said when they had gotten a little away from the others. Merlin shook his head and answered "I would like to tell you why if I had any idea why" Gwaine laid his hand on Merlin's shoulder "If you need it you can always talk to me remember that" He assured his friend. "I always got your back"

"Now let's get something to eat before I starve to death" Gwaine said trying to lift the mood. A smile appeared on Merlin's face. "You're right" he answered "I think we all would like to get home in one piece" When Gwaine turned around the smile on Merlin's face disappeared as fast as it had showed up.

"Morgana did you hear Merlin's voice when he left with Gwaine?" Arthur asked his sister. "It sounded a little weird" A nervous look formed on Morgana's face. However, it quickly disappeared again. "I didn't notice anything abnormal about Merlin's voice" She answered and walked over to some stairs. "Doesn't that lead to that grave father found back when he ruled Camelot?" Arthur nodded "It was to a grave of some powerful sorcerer. But I don't remember his name" Gwen moved closer and laid her hand on the two siblings shoulder. "Why don't you two take a look" she asked "I will wait for Gwaine and Merlin so don't worry"

"Thanks Gwen" Arthur said and send her a big smile. She quickly turned away as if to hide the fact that she was blushing. A low chuckle came from Morgana. "You might have forgotten but you two loved each other back in the days and in the end you married her. Do you remember that?" A sweet smile formed on Arthur's face and he looked softer "How could I forget?" He asked and walked down the stairs.

Morgana was a little shocked. This was the first time in this life that he had shown such feelings. Maybe his love for Merline was not as deep as she first had thought. Maybe he still loved Gwen more than he would show. So was it really worth it to awaken Merlin's memories before they knew of the supposed danger appeared? Morgana was not really sure. She had had her doubts for some time but now she just felt bad for Merlin. "I really hope this wasn't effective" she whispered to herself and followed her brother down the stairs. When she got to the end of the stairs Arthur was reading a sign. "Is there any information on who the sorcerer is?" She asked him. "Just a second" he told her and continued reading. When he finished reading the sign he turned to Morgana "They have yet to find out who the tomb belongs to but they are working on it" he said "There seems to be a lot of treasure and one of them is the largest gemstones found to date. It seems to go before our time"

Her face lighted up. "I think I know who the tomb belongs to. Back before I was the biggest threat Uther found a tomb of a great sorcerer from about a hundred years before us. Cornelius Sigan. He ended up possessing somebody and almost destroyed Camelot. Somehow he was stopped and Uther closed up the grave again" They looked at each other. "His soul is in the jewel" they both said at the same time.

"That was some delicious food" Gwaine said and put his hands on his stomach. "Maybe we should get back to the others?" Merlin said and looked around the museum. "Well that sound like a plan" Gwaine answered with a grin on his face "They were the ones that invited us here" A sigh left Merlin's mouth and Gwaine quietly laughed.

They started walking back to where they had left the others when Merlin took a good look around. He did not recognise a thing. "Gwaine take a look around" he said to his friend. "Do you know where we are?" He then asked. Gwaine stopped up and looked around then shrug. "Well, better look around maybe finding someone who knows where we are and maybe we can find a snack on our way back" he then laughed putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "If we had a map it wouldn't be hard to find our way back plus you just ate why do you want a snack already? We just ate" Merlin pointed out and looked at his friend. "That might be true but we don't have one and you know that I can't read a map" Gwaine then said and started walking away "Are you coming?" A smile appeared on Merlin's face and he ran after his friend.

They hadn't been walking for that long when they saw a young girl walking around the museum. "We can ask her if she knows the way?" Gwaine mentioned before he started walking towards her and before Merlin could say anything the two of them were already talking. So Merlin did not have much of a choice but to join his friend. "Hey, me and my friend are a little lost maybe you could help us find our way back to our other friends" Gwaine told the girl while Merlin stood at his side. The girl took a short look at Merlin before she answered "Of course. That is part of my job" she then send them a big smile "I work here at Camelot museum. Where do you want to go? I will lead you there" both Merlin and Gwaine thanked her and Merlin told her "We were close to where there was a basement excipient"

"I know where that is follow me" she said "And by the way my name is Freya"

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you have some time I would really like for you to review.

Hear you later folks


	10. Chapter 9

Hello my lovely followers and the lovely people who are reading this chapter.

Once again I hope that you enjoy this story and the chapter and once again I apologise for the long wait.

And just in case you guys forgot. I don't own Merlin.

Now onto the story. Upwards and onwards!

* * *

The name Freya sounded familiar to Merlin for some reason but he could not put a finger on why. The girl was quick on her feet but still easy to follow. It was not long before they were back where they had left the others. Though Morgana and Arthur was nowhere to be found Gwen was sitting by some stairs asleep. "Gwen it's not healthy for you to sleep here" Merlin said with a concerned smile on his face. Gwen only moved a little but showed no sign of waking up. Then Merlin turned to Freya "Can we borrow somewhere for her to rest?" he asked her. "I owe you at least that much" she mumbled and for a moment Merlin looked confused at her. Had they met before?

However, Arthur and Morgana then walked up the stairs. "I will help Freya get Gwen to a place where she can sleep" Gwaine said and picked up Gwen. Quickly Morgana said "So will I" and they left. "That girl I think I have seen her somewhere before" Arthur said after they had left Merlin nodded "So do I but I have no idea where that could have been." The air felt like it was getting heavier. This was the first time the two of them were alone since Arthur came to invite Merlin here. The first time since Merlin grabbed Arthur's jacket.

"So Merlin what do you think of Camelot?" Arthur asked looking at his best friend from a former life. "It's a nice place" Merlin told him "A little old-school but nice" They both nodded and just stood there. After a little while they both turned to say something to each other. "You can go first" Merlin said to Arthur. "I just wanted to tell you that I am glad you accepted my invitation to go here" Arthur told "It means a lot to Morgana, Gwen and me" he added. "I should thank you for letting me invite Gwaine on this trip too so thank you" Merlin said and started playing with handkerchief. "When you first came too talk to me at school it seemed that you wanted me to remember something but you never told me what" Merlin mentioned. Arthur was not sure if he should tell him or just keep it a secret until he remembered. After a little thinking he chose to keep it a secret until Merlin would remember. "I just thought I had seen you before and wanted to know if it was you" Arthur then told him. Merlin nodded "Okay I was just curious"

The silence fell on them once again. Arthur the pointed at the stairs and asked "Do you want to take a look down there?" Merlin looked confused at Arthur and asked "What is down there?" "It is the grave of someone who was buried beneath Camelot. It is said that the grave is from before king Arthurs time" Arthur told Merlin. He had almost admitted that it was before his time. They were about to go down the stairs when the museum started shaking.

"Let us get out of here" Merlin said as he grabbed Arthur sleeve. The chandeliers started falling from the celling but Merlin dodged them all skilfully even though he was dragging Arthur with him. Arthur did not even have the time to be impressed. However, just as they were close to the exists a chandelier was about to fall on them and with Merlin not having his memories Arthur thought they were done for it.

He closed his eyes but the pain never came. He then opened his eyes to see that the chandelier was laying a meter away from them. Merlin was staring at the chandelier not moving an inch. "Merlin we have to get out of here before it's too late!" He said as he started dragging Merlin by his sleeve. This time Merlin did not say much and when they got out Gwaine and the others were waiting by the car. When Morgana noticed them she started running towards them. "I was so scared that you were not going to make it" she said when she got to them. Arthur had let go of Merlin's sleeve. They started walking towards the car so they could go home. "Are you hurt Merlin?" Gwaine asked when they got back to the car. "I am not hurt Gwaine so you do not have to worry" A small smile appeared on Merlin's face as he answered his friend. "We better get home before the grown ups get too worried" Gwen said as and they went into the car.

"So how did you get out? You know without getting hurt?" Morgana asked as they drove back to Gaius's place to drop of Merlin. "Merlin grabbed my sleeve and started running and even though things were falling all around us he dodged everything" Arthur told "Just before we got to the exit we were about to be hit by a chandelier but when I opened my eyes again the chandelier was laying a good few steeps away from us" The other were shocked. "That must have been close" Gwen said an then added "I am just glad that both of you are okay."

As the car pulled into the driveway Gaius ran out to see if any of them were hurt. "Are any of you hurt? I saw what happened to the museum on television" "We are all okay Gaius" Merlin answered as he stepped out of the car. "It was a nice trip until the museum started falling down on our heads" He said with a sad smile on he face. "I hope that the next trip will go better" Arthur responded and the car drove off. Merlin and Gaius went inside and Gaius started cooking dinner. "Do you dinner before you go up?" Gaius asked Merlin. "No thank you" he answered "I need some sleep"

* * *

Once again I am sorry for the long wait. However things are starting now. I would appreciate it if you would spare me a couple of seconds or minutes to write a reviw.

See you later folks.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello my beautiful followers and the beautiful people who are reading this chapter.

I hope that you enjoy the story and will continue reading. If you have some time on your hand I would appreciate if you could write a review.

And just so you don't forget. I still don't own Merlin. (Sometimes I wish I did though)

Now onto the story. Upwards and onwards!

* * *

Merlin got up to his room and laid down on his bed. There were so many thoughts and memories going through his head. He had been a girl and a witch in his past life and everyone he knew now had been there. Not only that but he had been in love with Arthur. No wonder he had acted like a girl in love. Somehow his body had remembered it before his head. Then it hit him. In his previous life, Arthur had married Gwen. Merlin had had to watch the one he loved get married to another woman and then some time later Morgana had made sure he could not save him.

Why was Morgana on the trip? She had been their greatest enemy but she wanted him to remember the past. Was she good now? Did she regret the things she did? Would all of it happen again? Merlin needed time to wrap his head around all the new things. "I will take off a couple of days" he mumbled to himself as he buried his face deeper in his pillow.

The day after the trip Arthur went to school with Morgana in the car like he used to. They were all excited to talk to Merlin again after what had happened at the museum. After they got home Artur had suddenly realised how weird Merlin had acted after the chandelier had not hit them. When Arthur had told Morgana about the happening in detail she noticed how weird it was.

"Do you think Merlin might have used magic?" She asked her brother and pointed out "He might unconsciously have used magic to save you" That had made Arthur think. He would act normal for the next couple of days to see how Merlin acted. If anything changed in his behaviour, he might have remembered something and then Arthur would speak to him about it. If not, then they would have to make another plan.

As they picked up Gwen and Elyan they slipped her a piece of paper so that Elyan did not hear a thing. He had not remembered yet and considering how he died, he might be better of not knowing for now. Just like with most of their friends.

When they arrived at the school Elyan went his way and the other started talking. "Is there a really a chance of Merlin having used magic?" Gwen asked her friends. They both nodded and then they told her about their plan. "I think it is a good plan" she told them "We give him room to get used to what happened no matter if he remembered or not. I like that" as she finished he sentence she looked up at the clock on the wall. "Morgana if we go now we will not be late for class" she said as she turned to her friend and grabbed her hand.

Arthur also started walking towards his classroom when he noticed Gwaine looking concerned. He would have asked but the bell rang before he could get near him. He hurried to the classroom and sat down. Looking around the classroom Arthur noticed that Merlin was nowhere to be found. Was he late? Maybe and that would not even be weird. Even back in the days as a servant he had been slow and always showed up late. However, now that Arthur thought about it Merlin might as well have been saving his life most the time and he would not have known. So, Merlin being late was anything but abnormal.

As the day went on Merlin never showed up and Gwaine did not seem to be anywhere. "Should I visit Merlin after school?" Arthur asked Morgana while that were eating lunch. Gwen had decided to eat with her brother. Morgana thought about it for a minute and then responded to her brother "Maybe it is best that you leave him be for today. He might just have a headache" Arthur could see the logic in that so he decided not to visit. He was still worried.

"Merlin, you should get something to eat" Gaius told him as he knocked on the door to his room. When there was no answer he went back down stairs. No matter how much he wanted to help the boy Gaius could not help him if he did not tell him how to.

The whole day Merlin had been laying in bed thinking. Some of the time he had tried some of the less showy magic to see if it was real and it was. He remembered an old spell that would just open a book so he tried it. "Unheran achtung bragdan" he mumbled and an old book moved from one end of the room where it stopped in front of Merlin and opened. How could he have forgotten about all of this. Even though he understood why he would want to this was something nobody should be able to take away from him. Not even a tragic life. He had been strong but this time he would be stronger. Except for the fact that Merlin would have trouble looking Arthur in the eyes the next couple of days. Maybe even talking to him.

* * *

All spells used in this fanfiction is from the series so I do not own them either.

I hope you will stick around for a bit after reading to write a review. It would make this blue piece of paper very happy.

Take a look at you later folks.


	12. Chapter 11

Hello my dear followers and the dearest people who are reading this story.

Drop a review if you have some time on your hand. I would like to know what you think.

Just so you don't forget. I still don't own Merlin. (Sometimes I wish I did though)

Now onto the story. Upwards and onwards!

* * *

Merlin hesitated before going downstairs the next morning. He was thinking of going to school but the thought of having to look Arthur in the face and act normal. Somehow it made him rethink his plan. He had to talk to someone about back then but he did not want to talk to Arthur and Gwaine did not seem to remember anything. Not that he had changed since back then. He was still the same old Gwaine.

Well he could think about that later. Merlin then opened the door and went down to get breakfast. Gaius was sitting in the kitchen when Merlin entered. Gaius looked concerned up from the paper he had been reading. "How are you doing?" He asked the boy "Your mother and I have been worrying about you" Merlin sent the old man a smile. "I'm find I just needed time to think some things through but I am fine" Merlin assured him. He than went over to the cupboard and found some bread. Then he sat down and ate his breakfast.

"If Merlin does not show up today I will visit him at his home" Arthur declared on the way to school. Morgana was staring out the window not saying anything and she did not seem to have been sleeping much. "Morgana you can take a nap there is still some way to school. I will wake you when we get there" Arthur told his sister. She nodded and closed her eyes. Not another word was said before they arrived at the school.

At the school gate Arthur noticed Merlin walking into the school and he started to relax. It was first then he noticed that he had not been completely relaxed because Merlin had not been to school. He woke up Morgana and the two got out of the car. Arthur then ran over to Merlin.

"Good morning Merlin" Arthur said when he got to the raven haired boy. "Morning Arthur" Merlin said not looking Arthur in the eyes. Then Morgana reached them and smiled at Merlin. "We missed you yesterday. Were you ill?" She asked. Merlin nodded and answered with a forced smile. "I had a headache so I had to stay home yesterday but I am feeling better so you do not have to worry" then he started walking to class.

"I will look after him" Arthur said before he followed Merlin to the classroom. When Arthur were out of listening range Morgana mumbled to her self "I really hope it will be worth it in the end"

"I took notes for the both of us yesterday" Arthur told the raven haired boy walking in front of him "Since you were not there" the boy turned to Arthur and thanked him. They went into the classroom and sat down at their seats.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Arthur asked Merlin "You do not seem like your self" Merlin then turned to the blond boy sitting next to him and said "Maybe if you quit acting like a prat and let me have some peace and quiet then I would be okay" after that Arthur grew silent. Somehow he felt that he had heard something like that being said a long time ago. He handed Merlin the notes without saying anything else.

Soon after other students started arriving and so did the teacher. Merlin barely spoke to Arthur during the lesson and even when he did he seemed distant.

When the lesson ended Merlin was already on his way out of the class room. Arthur started following him. He wanted to ask him what was wrong. He the realised where he had heard the sentence before. Back when they lived in Camelot he had gotten an arrow in the back or fallen, knocked him self out and bruised himself. After that Merlin had acted all tense.

When he caught up the raven haired boy he grabbed his arm so that he could not run. "Tell me Merlin" He said "What happened to you at Camelot museum?" It seemed as if Merlin had grown silent. Arthur continued to stare at him but there was no answer. "I know that something happened!" He told him "Else you would not act like this" Even then Merlin said nothing Arthur decided to leave him alone for now. Maybe he would talk if he let him be?

Merlin was still standing where Arthur had left him. Arthur could sense that he was not okay as he had said. To be honest Merlin was not that surprised. They had been together for many years back in Camelot and gone through even more things. And it seemed as if Arthur, Morgana and Gwen remembered everything. However, Gwen had not told them how miserable he had been after Arthur's death. Well she did promise and he knew that Gwen would not break a promise unless it meant life or death.

Should he talk to them? If he did Arthur would know and he would not leave him alone. It is not that the world would end if he did not talk Arthur.

* * *

Thank you for reading c:

See you later folks


	13. Chapter 12

Good day/night/evening/morning to the beautiful followers , favourites and readers. I hope that you enjoy the story.

I would like for you to drop a review. I still do not own Merlin.

Now onto the story. Upwards and onwards!

"Gwen can I talk to you for a moment" Merlin asked "Alone." It had been some time since the two of them had been alone together. When she thought about it last time they had been alone together was just before Merline left Camelot. "Of course Merlin" she answered and followed the young man. They walked away from Morgana and Arthur. The siblings looked at Merlin and Gwen as they left.

When the two had gotten away Merlin sat down and covered his face with his hands "Gwen, I really don't know what to do anymore" he sobbed "How can I look any of you in the eyes after what happened back then." Gwen already knew what he was talking about. "It is okay Merlin" she reassured him placing her hand on his shoulder.

They sat there for a moment when Gwen remembered the paper Arthur had showed them when Merlin had first started. She debated with herself if telling him about it would be a good idea. However, she came to the conclusion that it would be better if he let Arthur explain. "Are you going to talk to Arthur about any of this?" She asked her friend. He shook his head "Not yet, I am not sure that I can look him in the eyes" Merin told as he stood up. "Thank you for listening to me Gwen. You have always been a good friend" he said. "Merlin both Morgana and Arthur have been looking for you since they were very young" Gwen told him as he was about to leave "That is the reason Arthur will not leave you alone" The young man looked at the normally composed girl. It was as if his legs gave after under him and he fell to the ground. "They always remembered" he whispered.

"What do you think Merlin wanted to talk to Gwen about?" Morgana asked her brother. Arthur had been staring at the same spot since Merlin and Gwen had left. Not just that. He had been in a bad mood since yesterday. Morgana had been wondering about what happened. She not seen Arthur in such distress since before her first death.

"Arthur, if you really want to know what they are doing how about asking Merlin" Morgana mentioned "He might not be exactly how you wanted our Merline to be but it is who she/he is now" Arthur did not even look at his sister when he answered "It is not that I am disappointed in who he is. I just miss my friend and when I found him/her there were no memories of the past and I find out that the world might fall apart because I was reborn" Morgana had never seen him like this. Her brother seemed broken. Not like the noble prince from the past or the brave boy holding unto a dream of finding his friend. She saw a man burdened of the past who wished for it all to be a dream. "I am sorry" she whispered to Arthur as she hugged him. A sad smile appeared on his face. "There is no reason for you to apologise" he told her "It has always been my fault. Our father's hatred for magic lead to everything bad that happened back then but that did not stop me from hating it too"

Gwen was sitting beside Merlin as he processed the information he just received. "Was that why you asked me those questions the first time you saw me" He pieced the information together "But how did you know it was me?" Gwen patted his head and said "We did not know it was you before you told us your name and even then we were not exactly sure. It was when you called Morgana by her name we were sure you were not just a guy who looked like our friend"

The two of them sat there a while. Merlin then stood up and dried his eyes before he took Gwen's hand. "I will talk to Arthur shortly" He told her and they went back to the siblings. Morgana was looking concerned at her brother when they got back. However, when she noticed that Gwen and Merlin came back her face lit up. That was when Merlin spoke up "Arthur, I know I was acting strange yesterday but I would like to talk to you." Arthur looked shocked at him but nodded shortly after. They then left the girls.

"What do you want to talk about Merlin?" Arthur asked "It seemed clear yesterday that you did not want to talk to me." The boy beside him sighed. "Same as always it seems" Merlin stated "Always such an ass no matter what happened. Magical beasts, undead armies, Morgana and everything we faced." Arthur turned his head and looked at Merlin. "Of course, it is first now that it really gets into your royal head that maybe I remembered something" Merlin ranted "And oh, I do remember something. Well, not just something. Everything. And you wanted me to remember. Living to see almost you care about die?"

* * *

Remember to take care of yourself

Smell you later folks


End file.
